All you need is love
by AlexaDimistories
Summary: Steven y Connie por fin son novios, últimamente Connie ayudara en unas pocas misiones con las cristal gems. A igual de que Steven entrara a la escuela. Todo es de color de rosa hasta que a la escuela llega Carlos, es un poco atrevido con Connie y le causa un nuevo y desconocido sentimiento a Steven. ALERTA DE SPOILERS


**Pov Connie**

Llegue a la casa de Steven, traer una bicicleta en la arena es algo difícil, la deje en el piso, pues subirla en la mini colina que da hacia la casa de Steven será mucho más difícil.

Subí corriendo y toque la puerta, Steven me abrió.

–¡Oh! Hola Connie, no esperaba tu visita, pasa– me recibió Steven –Como ya sabes aquí esta Peridot, y quizás como no te conoce te tendrá miedo.–

–Gracias Steven, pero te venía a invitar a dar un paseo en bicicletas– le respondí –Mis padres me compraron una bicicleta y decidí venir a ver y si tu querías dar un paseo conmigo– entonces recordé el día en el que nos conocimos y comencé a reír –¿Recuerdas tu bicicleta?, buen balance, 5 velocidades, frenos manuales, acabado en... ¿Cómo era?–

Después de unos segundos los dos comenzamos a reír.

–Bueno, entonces iré, pero... Debo quedarme con peridot...– me respondió.

–Pues nos la llevamos, sirve de que conozca más sobre la cultura humana– le dije mi fantástica idea.

–Bueno déjame le voy a preguntar– al decir eso entró en su casa y me hizo una señal de que entrará, lo hice, nos acercamos al baño –Peridot, ¿podrías salir?– dijo amablemente.

Entonces peridot salió, Steven me había contado que en realidad era muy pequeña y adorable, como una "loli" en los animes, pero en verdad me sorprendí, era tan adorable y de la estatura de Steven.

–Ño, no quiero, aquí estoy bien, tu puedes ir con... Ella– le respondió Peridot.

Después de una gran discusión Peridot cedió y salió con nosotros, Steven intento enseñarla a usar la bicicleta pero está siempre se caía, cuando llego la tarde las Crystal gems llegaron y se quedaron con Peridot, parecía que me tenía celos, enojo o algo así pero a mí más bien me dio risa de como actuó conmigo ya que siempre le hacía como un gato.

Steven y yo nos quedamos sentados, viendo la playa y el atardecer, esta era la ocasión perfecta para revelarle mis sentimientos hacia el, pero no lo hice, no me pude atrever.

En cambio, el si se atrevio.

–Connie, hay algo que quisiera decirte– me dijo, yo no supuse para nada lo que iba a decir.

–¿Qué Steven?– le pregunte amablemente.

–Pues, esto lo había pensado desde que nos conocimos– comenzó a explicar –Por eso estaba nervioso contigo, solo contigo me pongo nervioso y con nadie más me pongo así– o dios, ¡qué lindo! Espera, ¿no va a decir lo que yo creo? –Y pues te quería decir... Esto... –

–¿Qué Steven? Dilo sin miedo– le respondí.

–Pues la verdad es que...– Steven no podía hablar, no decía nada, solo se le veía muy nervioso –Es que tú me gustas– dijo murmurando.

–¿Cómo?– le pregunte, la verdad no le había entendido.

–Es que tú me, ¡Tu me gustas Connie Maheswaran, desde el primer momento en que te vi!– me sorprendí y me alegre al mismo tiempo (además creo que también me puse muy roja) no pude decir nada porque Steven enseguida se fue corriendo.

Yo lo trate de seguir, pero no lo pude alcanzar, recorrí toda ciudad playa, no lo encontraba, gritaba su nombre y aun así no lo encontraba.

–¡STEVEN!– grite, creo que lo había encontrado, y si, lo encontré ya que el volteo y le vi su cara, estaba en un callejón sentado al fondo en una esquina.

–¡Vete, yo sé que solo me sigues por ser buena amiga!– me grito y estaba en lo incorrecto, yo en verdad lo amo pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

–¡No!– le respondí, la verdad no sabía que decir y él se volteo, ya tenía unas lágrimas en su cara –Yo en verdad te amo, ni siquiera sé porque te gusto si solo soy una chica antisocial, la "nerd" y en cambio tú tienes un destino mágico, una vida increíble– sentí una lagrimas recorrer mi rostro y me estaba acercando más a Steven –Yo no valgo nada, no sé porque me quieres a mí–

–¿Bromeas?– dijo el levantándose –Tu eres una chica increíble, eres inteligente, divertida, tocas el violín, eres buena en la espada. En cambio yo soy muy torpe e iluso para ti– se fue acercando más, ya solo estábamos a pasos de estar juntos.

–Bueno, no eres torpe, y yo no soy tan impresionante, tú lo eres y no lo digo porque seas mágico, eres atrevido, divertido, muy social, para ti todo se puede lograr, tu eres Steven y eres impresionante– me acerque a él y le limpie las lágrimas –Y yo te amo.–

Cuando dije eso me acerque más a él y el a mí. Nos besamos. Este era mi primer beso y fue algo impresionante, de repente apareció una luz rosa pero no le preste atención, porque sé que seguiría:

 _ **Stevonnie.**_


End file.
